Unique proposals
by Ash2029
Summary: Just a set of os containing proposal ideas of dareya... Read and review if you like...Chapter 4 posted
1. Chapter 1

**Unique proposals**

 **Author note : aj main upar asaman neeche... Want to know why i am this happy? All most all the dareya writers will be have got this review**

 ** _OMG! What is wrong with the writers of this fandom? Its filled with Dareya. Dareya and more dareya. Dareya are being pursued as if everyone over here is studying medicine! Ridiculous!_**

 **App ke liye ridiculous hoga par mere liye khusi ki baat hai... Jab dareya ke writers kam the tab tho ap logo ko kohi problem nahi hui... Aur ab apko problem ho rahi hai... Vaise mere liye dareya kohi medicine nahi hai..**

 **Dareya tho ek nasaha hai jo ek bar chad gaya tho asani se nahi utar ta..**

 **Vaise app ke liye ek good news hai... Now continues 3 dareya stories are coming back to back from my side... (now exactly now in few more days) A return gift to you... :-)**

 **Coming to this one... just a fic to collect all my proposal ideas on dareya...**

Shreya : kash ki daya sir mujhe bhi ase hi propose karte, she thought to herself when her friend was saying how her boyfriend had proposed her... She came out of her thoughts when her friend called her loudly...

Friend : kaha koyi ho?

Shreya : kahi nahi,, tu kuch bata rahi thi na...

Friend : haan voh...

And they continued to talk...

After a while she left for her home and shreya was cleaning all the mess.. When the door bell rang...

She opened the door and was schocked to see daya there...

Shreya : sir app

Daya : haan main.. Kyu nahi ana chaiye tha?

Shreya : sir asa nahi hai.. Ander aye na...

Saying so she went inside to fetch water for him...

Daya came in and kept the box 🎁..

Shreya came out with water...

Shreya : sir yeh box? Pointing at the box 🎁...

Daya ; khol ke dekho...

Shreya : ji sir..

She opens it and finds a teddy bear..

Shreya : sir yeh...

Daya : kyu tum hi tho uss din complain kar rahi thi...

 ***flashback ***

It was tarika's birthday and all were giving her gifts...

Shreya : (speaking to herself) kitne lucky hote hai na voh log jinka birthday har saal ata hai... Aur meri kismat dekho sirf char saal mein ek baar ata hai.. Huh..

Daya was behind her so he heard it and smiled...

 ***present time***

Daya : arre tumne hai kaha ki gift kaisa hai..

Shreya : sir bhout acha hai.. Saying so she hugged that teddy... As soon as she hugged it a sound came "I love you"

Shreya (surprised) : sir yeh?

Daya : Ohh sorry yeh wala teddy tumhare liye hai.. Saying so he took back the first teddy and gave another teddy to her...

Shreya was sad but she did not show it to him..

She took that teddy...

Shreya : acha sir app batiye main coffee leke aati hoon...

She went to kitchen before he could say anything..

She made coffee and was standing there...

She saw the teddy next to her and spoke to it..

Shreya : kash ki voh teddy mere liye hota... *sighs*

She presses it's nose and again a sound comes "voh teddu meri angle ke liye hi tha.. Aur will you marry me"

As soon as that recording got completed she felt two hands on her waist...

She shivered...

Daya : tho angle kya hai apka jawab..

Shreya : i love you too... (she said with shy)

Daya : kya maine suna nahi...

Shreya : sir voh..

Daya : sir voh..

Shreya : *with mischief in her eyes* i

Daya : i

Shreya : coffee thandi ho rahi hai..

Saying so she ran out..

Daya : shreya ki bachi..

Shreya : sir main shreya hu uski bachi nahi...

Daya started chasing her and she was running... At last he caught her...

Daya : ab kaha jaogi?

Shreya resting her head on his chest : i love you sir..

Daya : i love you too shree...

Both were hugging each other and the teddy were watching them sitting together...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : kaisa hai zaroor batana...**

 **Milti hoon agli update mein.. Tab tak khao piyo aur mast raho... :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prem ki bhasa**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed...**

 **Coming to the os...**

All the officers are sitting in cafeteria...

As acp was on leave and no other work was pending all were enjoying free time...

Abhijit was texting tarika when a notification popped up...

It was from hike news sector...

Abhijit read that...

Daya was sitting next to him and saw him smiling...

Daya : kya hua bhai? Itne khush kis liye ho?

Abhijit. : daya yeh news padh samjh jayega..

Daya took the phone and read it aloud...

It read as

 _The person who knows highest number of languages is ****..._

 _And he knows 58 languages..._

All heard it...

Shreya : my god.. Kisi ko itne languages bhi aa sakte hai?

Pankaj : haan sir...

Purvi : haan sir sab ko kam se kam 3 ya 4 language aa sakte hai... Par isse itne sare... My god...

Daya ; issme itni badi baat kya hai... Har kisi ko 10 bhasa tho ati hi hogi...

All : kya?

Daya : haan...

Abhijit : tho ek kaam karo, i love you bolo apki unn das bhasa mein...

Daya : thik hai...

I love you - English

Main tumse pyaar karta hoon - hindi

Nānu ninnannu prītisuttēne - kannada.

Aav tuka moog karta asa - konkani

Maza tuzyavar prem aahe - marathi

HU TANE PREM KARU CHU - gujarati

Nenu ninu premistunanu - telugu

Mu tomoku bholo pauchi - odhisi

Ami tomake bhalobashi - bengali...

Abhijit : aur ek bhasa...

Daya sees in shreya's eyes who was sitting opposite to him...

Shreya also loooked in his eyes...

Both shared an intense eyelock...

Both came out by the voice..

Abhijit : arre bhai shaab kaha kho gaye?

Dareya blushed..

Abhijit : apki ek aur bhasa?

Daya : bol di na...

All : kab?

Daya : yaar dasvi bhasa... Prem ki bhasa... Vahi pyaar joh main shreya se karta hoon aur voh mujhse...

Said winking at shreya...

Shreya went on blushing...

All : wow...

Purvi nudged shreya...

She looked into daya's eyes and again they both got lost in each other's eyes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : jhute chappal not acceptable... Tho sab ko neeche rakh do...**

 **I know bhakwas tha... Phir bhi review kar do...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author note ; thank you those who reviewed...**

 **A treat for all the crazy bollywood lovers..**

It was a usual day in cid bureau.. All were completing their incomplete work..

It was afternoon so all start to go for lunch..

Shreya And purvi had gone together..

They both come back and start to work...

Shreya found a note on her computer desktop...

It read

M55T M5 1T Ju8u 25138

1T 7pm..

Shreya was puzzled reading that...

It looked like it was taken from some magazine..

She solved the puzzle... It now read as

MEET ME AT JUHU BEACH AT 7PM..

she was wondering who had sent the note...

She was wondering when a case came... She went to the crime scene.. In the crime scene she forgot about the message itself..

Her work got over at 7:30pm..

She got reminened that the unknown person had sent the note..

She directly went to juhu beach..

In juhu beach she was standing near the waves..

Shreya (in mind) : yaar tu tho janti hi nahi hai ki voh kon hai aur kaisa dikhega...

She was thinking this when two hamds wrapped her on waist...

She shivered...

Shreya : daya sir chhodiye na.. Aur apne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya?

Daya ; tumhe kaise pata ki main hi hoon?.

Shreya : main tho apke rug rug se wakif hoon..

Daya just smiled

Daya looking into her eyes...

Daya : shreya yeh naam inta pasand aya ki socha ki kahi likh du..

Kagaz (paper) pe likha tho voh kagaz udd gaya... Socha ki ret(sand) pe likhu tho phir usse panni ne mita diya, socha ki asman pe likhu tho barish ne chupaliya... Issilye (he took her hand and placed it on his heart) yaha likh diya... Likhne ke baad pata chala ki shreya naam tho sirf yaha likhne ke liye banna tha...

Shreya was blushing...

Daya : I Love You shreya... Will you marry me and stay in my heart forever...

Shreya : i love you too sir... Ek baat kahu?

Daya : haan bolo..

Shreya : pata nahi kaisa nasha hai apka pyaar ki ek baar mujhe ho gaya tho ab sar se utar hi nahi raha...

Daya : aur utarne ki koshish bhi math karna...

Shreya hugged him... He too embraced her...

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

 **Author note : how were those lines do let me know..**

 **Vahi lines jise mere daya bhaiu ne shreya bhabhi ko kaha, arre i love you se phele... Par review karna math bhulo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note : enjoy the Last chapter of unique proposals..**

It was night time..

Shreya was checking whatsapp before going to sleep..

She sees that her daya sir was also online..

She thinks to send him "hi" atleast..

Before she could send, he sent her "hi"

She replies him" hello sir, app soye nahi?"

Daya "nahi sone jaa raha tha, vaise tum meri madad karogi?"

Shreya "haan sir app bataye, main apki madad sarur karoongi"

Daya "voh kya hai na mujhe ek ladki ko propose karna hai, kya main tumhare saath try karu ki uska jawab kya hoga"

Shreya read the message twice to confirm that he was saying this to her, her mind started raising questions, didn't he know that she loved him? If he did not know then why he cared for her? Maybe just as a junior her mind answered.. Before she could find any other answer, another message popped up..

Daya "shreya are you there?"

Shreya rubbed her tears and replied "yes sir I'm here"

Daya "agar main I LOVE YOU bolunga tho uska jawab kya hoga?"

Shreya "I LOVE YOU TOO"

Daya "yehi jawab hoga na uska bhi"

Shreya felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces.. She felt that he had said I love you to her, but his question made her realize that it was a dream where he would sit on his knee and propose her.. He may do that but not for her, was making her more sad..

Daya "shreya yahi jawab hoga na uska"

Shreya "haan sir, ab app usse keh sakte hain"

Saying so she goes offline..

Daya messages her" keh diya maine"

Shreya was shocked by this..

Daya calls her : shreya kya tum bhar garden mein aa sakti ho?

Shreya : ji sir..

Daya : good.. I'm waiting, jaldi aao..

Shreya went to garden..

She was suprised to see, I LOVE YOU SHREYA was written using diyas

Daya comes from back and asks in ears..

Daya : ab tho voh mana nahi karegi na..

Shreya : bilkul nahi..

Saying so she hugs him..

Daya : aur mera jawab?

Shreya separates from him, bends and placed the diyas as I LOVE YOU TOO DAYA

Daya smiles seeing this..

Shreya : mil gaya na jawab..

Daya pulls her by her waist : haan jawab mil gaya..

Shreya : sir kya kar rahe hai.. Kohi dekh lega..

Daya : raat ke gayara (11) baje kon aake hume ase dekhega?

Shreya she blushes and rests her head on his chest..

Daya : vaise shaadi ke baad bhi mujhe sir hi bulaogi?

Shreya : ji nahi, tab main apko pati dev bulaungi..

Daya : acha ji

Shreya : haan ji..

Daya hugs her.. She too hugs him back..

Shreya : vaise raat bhar ase hi rahenge?

Daya : app kahe tho hum puri zindagi ase hi reh sakte hain..

Shreya : dhat, daya app bhi na..

Daya : kya kaha tumne?

Shreya : kya kaha maine?

Daya : tumne abhi kya kaha usse phirse kaho na..

Shreya : maine kaha dhat,.. Ab samajh aya..

Daya : plss ek baar keh do..

Shreya : daya, bas?

Daya : hayee main marr he couldn't continue as she kept her hand on his mouth..

Shreya : marne ki baat math kijiye..

Daya : ok.. Par shrimatiji hum tho dialogue maar rahe the, app tho serious hogayi..

Shreya : kya kare pati dev apse judi har baat pe hum serious ho jate hain..

Daya kisses her on her forehead..

Daya : thank you shreya meri zindagi mein aane ke liye..

Shreya : thanks tho mujhe kehna chahiye.. Mujhe aur mere pyaar ko apnane ke liye..

Daya side hugs her..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : this was the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed reading.. Sorry for the grammar mistakes..**


End file.
